Forever and Always
by KatieCastle
Summary: -ONESHOT- ¿Cómo te sentirías si en tan solo unas horas sientes que el mundo se rompe bajo tus pies? ¿Podrías vivir con la sensación de no haber dicho lo que deberías en el momento adecuado? Kate Beckett siente exactamente esto cuando una llamada hace que sienta que ha perdido a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.


**¡** **Buenas!**

 **Cu** **á** **nto tiempo sin pasar por aqu** **í** **jajaja**

 **Como pod** **é** **is ver, nueva actualizaci** **ó** **n *ole ole* y esta vez es un oneshoot. El dormir la siesta hace que no me entre sue** **ñ** **o por la noche por lo que aqu** **í** **est** **á** **el resultado** **…**

 **Espero que os guste y me dig** **á** **is si esto de los oneshoot se me da bien, nunca hab** **í** **a hecho uno :$**

 **P.D: Que sep** **á** **is que dentro de poco volver** **é** **para subir una historia que estoy escribiendo. Y tranquilos, en esta Kate est** **á** **perfectamente -flashbacks de cuando me quisisteis matar en mi otra historia-**

 **Ya os dejo con la historia,** **¡** **gracias por leer! ;)**

* * *

El pitido de la máquina ayudaba a mantener la esperanza. Escuchar cómo su corazón latía y luchaba por vivir era suficiente para ella. Después de las pasadas horas, los momentos de locura, de estrés, de no saber qué iba a pasar… ese pitido le era suficiente.

* * *

 _12 horas antes_ _…_

—Tengo papeleo que terminar Castle—dijo tajante Beckett mientras firmaba una serie de documentos—.

Rick bufó y se levantó del sillón de su mujer. Caminó despacio de un lado a otro pensando en alguna estrategia para seducir a Kate y así poder ir a casa los dos juntos.

—¿Y si te hago la cena hoy?—preguntó esperanzador—.

Beckett levantó la vista y lo miró serio.

—O no…-respondió él a su propia pregunta—.

Después de unos minutos paró y se quedó mirando fijamente a Beckett. Ella, al sentirse observada, levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mirarte fijamente, a ver si de esta manera dejas el papeleo de lado y vienes conmigo a casa.

Beckett suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Castle, lo único que vas a conseguir así es que te eche. O te callas o te vas a casa—dijo molesta Kate—.

Este se debatió con seguir con su estrategia o simplemente marcharse. Dudó durante unos segundos hasta que levantó los hombros.

—Has perdido tú oportunidad de que te haga la cena—respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta—.

Beckett, después de escuchar la frase, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos luego, cuando acabes con tú tengo-papeleo-que-terminar-Castle—abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla se giró hacia ella—espero que no vuelvas con hambre, a lo mejor no hay comida para ti…

Beckett entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía con la sonrisa en la cara.

—Adiós, te quiero—le dijo Castle mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía orgulloso al ascensor, pensando que había ganado esa pelea entre ellos—.

* * *

Cuando había llegado al loft un par de horas más tarde, se había extrañado de que todo estuviese en absoluto silencio. Se dirigió a la habitación y no lo vio. Después fue hasta la cocina y vio que todo estaba como lo habían dejado ellos esta mañana. ¿Castle al final no había hecho nada para cenar?

Suspiró y buscó su teléfono. Fue a llamadas recientes y pulsó sobre el contacto de "Castle". De pronto su imagen apareció en el fondo. Estuvo esperando respuesta del otro lado pero lo único que recibió fue la voz del contestador. Dejó el móvil en la encimara mientras poco a poco se empezaba a preocupar.

Después de haber recorrido el loft de arriba a abajo y sin respuesta de Castle aún, decidió volver a llamarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo una llamada proveniente de un número desconocido entró.

—¿Diga?—preguntó extrañada—.

—¿Hablo con Katherine Beckett?—preguntó la voz al otro lado—.

—Así es, ¿quién es?

—La llamamos desde el Bellevue Hospital Center. Su marido ha entrado después de haber sufrido un atropello. Le pedimos que venga lo más rápido posible para poderla informar mejor del estado en el que se encuentra su marido, las heridas que tiene son algo graves.

Beckett se quedó petrificada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con instalarse ahí durante mucho tiempo. Intentó inspirar aire, pero sentía que sus pulmones no reaccionaban.

—¿Señora Beckett?

Kate tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por coger aire y responder.

—Voy para allá.

Después de esa llamada Kate salió disparada del loft. Encendió las sirenas del coche, sabía que no podía hacerlo por motivos personales, pero en ese momento la comisaría y todo lo que tuviese que ver con algo que no fuera Rick le importaba poco.

* * *

Cuando llegó, entró atropelladamente casi llevándose a una enferma por delante. Fue a recepción y tuvo que esperar a que el médico que atendía a Castle viniese y le explicase la situación en la que se encontraba Rick.

" _Su marido est_ _á_ _grave_ _"_

" _Se encuentra inconsciente_ _"_

" _Si vemos que va a peor le sedaremos_ _"_

" _Haremos todo lo que est_ _é_ _en nuestras manos_ _"_

En esas frases se pudo resumir la conversación con el doctor. Kate, después de esa charla, se encontró más agobiada de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Puedo verlo?—preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos—.

—Aún no. Cuando esté instalado la llamaremos. Mientras tanto vaya a la sala de espera, de un momento a otro la llamarán—.

Kate en cuanto llegó se sentó y se tapó la cara con las manos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Lloró pensando en que tan solo unas horas antes Castle estaba bien en su oficina. bromeando con ella, intentando sacarla de quicio. Si tan solo se hubiera ido con él y no se hubiese quedado en la oficina…

Después de unos minutos, decidió que tenía que llamar a Martha y a Alexis, debían saber de esto. Recordó que en ese momento estaban en los Hamptons, y como esperaba, ninguna le cogió el teléfono. Decidió dejarle un mensaje en el buzón a Martha contándole por encima lo que había pasado, sin entrar en detalles sobre lo que le había dicho el médico.

—¿Familiares de Richard Castle?

* * *

Lo que en un principio iban a ser días, se convirtieron en semanas. Semanas en las que Castle había recibido la visita de su madre y de su hija, de sus compañeros de trabajo y de Kate, la cual cada mañana traía un café, tal y como Castle hacía todos los días.

Las cosas no habían salido bien dos días después de ser ingresado, por lo que tuvieron que meter a Castle en una sedación temporal. Tras dos semanas en este estado, comenzó a dar señales de mejoría, por lo que decidieron que dentro de poco le quitarían la sedación, y ese día era hoy.

Kate entró feliz a la habitación. Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama y le cogió la mano.

—Hola Rick… Hoy estoy más feliz que estos últimos días, por fin te quitan la sedación—dijo sonriendo mientras apretaba su mano—.

Después de unos segundos en silencio siguió hablando, ahora con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tengo tantas ganas de volver a escuchar tú voz—siguió ahora con un suspiro—.

* * *

—¿Por qué no se despierta?—preguntó Beckett angustiada mirando a su marido—.

—Señora Beckett, los pacientes después de una sedación temporal tardan en despertar. Dele tiempo, lleva semanas en ese estado—le explicó el médico mientras terminaba de apuntar unas cosas en el informe—.

Ella se dejó caer en la silla de al lado de la cama y volvió a cogerle la mano mientras se la acariciaba lentamente. Se paró y el dedo anular, donde llevaba el anillo de matrimonio. Lo acarició lentamente mientras miraba el suyo. En ese momento pensó que lo mejor que había hecho en su vida era casarse con ese hombre.

* * *

Después de varias horas, Castle seguía en el mismo estado y Beckett cada vez se desesperaba más. Decidió salir a hablar con el doctor y a exigirle el por qué tardaba tanto en despertar.

" _Dele tiempo_ _"_ fue la respuesta que le dio.

Molesta, volvió a la habitación de Castle, pero esta vez no se sentó en la silla habitual. Cuando llegó, fue directamente a la cama de Castle y se sentó allí mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Castle. El nudo en la garganta había vuelto, y los ojos se le estaban empezando a humedecer.

—¿Por qué no despiertas Rick?—dijo intentando aguantar las lágrimas—.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, levantó la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla. Subió su mano lentamente y le colocó el flequillo.

—Te echo de menos, te necesito—dijo esta vez llorando—despierta, por favor. Perdóname, todo esto ha sido culpa mía. Si no me hubiera quedado rellenando el papeleo ahora estaríamos en casa, en nuestra casa—siguió hablando mientras lo abrazaba con delicadeza—echo de menos tú voz, tus bromas, tus besos, tus abrazos… por favor, vuelve conmigo.

Estuvo llorando durante unos minutos, mientras pedía con todas sus fuerzas que Rick finalmente despertara. Toda la alegría que traía consigo esta mañana poco a poco se estaba consumiendo.

—Rick por favor, despierta—dijo ahora desesperada, aferrándose al camisón del hospital—.

Silencio. Eso era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

—Solo si la próxima vez haces tú la cena.

Beckett se quedó estática aferrada a Castle. Abrió los ojos lentamente y subió la cabeza hasta ver unos ojos azules medio cerrados mirándola fijamente. Su sonrisa poco a poco empezó a aparecer, mientras que una pequeña se abría paso por la cara de Castle.

Beckett, al darse cuenta de que eso estaba sucediendo de verdad, dejó caer lágrimas de felicidad y lo abrazó efusivamente.

—Despacio, por favor—le dijo Castle con una mueca de dolor—.

Ella se separó rápidamente de él—Es verdad, perdona—dijo sonriendo—.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos hasta que Beckett se acercó y lo besó. Fue un beso tierno, en el que intentaba transmitir cuánto lo había echado de menos y lo preocupada que estaba. Rick se lo devolvió de una manera dulce, levantando torpemente la mano para ponerla en la nuca y así profundizarlo. Cuando se separaron, Beckett se mordió el labio y lo miró.

—Tengo que decirte algo que no te dije el día en el que tuviste el accidente.

—¿Tuve un accidente?—preguntó confuso—.

—¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

Él negó con la cabeza y la miró preocupado.

—No te preocupes, ya hablaremos de eso—le contestó acariciando su mejilla—.

—Entonces… ¿qué tenías que decirme?

Ella sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia él de nuevo. Cuando sus labios estuvieron a escasos milímetros lo miró a los ojos.

—Te quiero.

* * *

 **Reviews porfa :)**


End file.
